Nintendo DS Awards
Awards are present in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The following is a list of awards that can be obtained in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Nintendo DS). The awards unlocked so far can be viewed by selecting "War Room" from the main menu and selecting "Statistics" after that and selecting the "Awards Section" (represented by a star). *'Medic Badge '—''' Complete the Medic Mini Game *'''Radio Operator Badge — Complete the Morse Code Mini Game *'Perfect Coder' — No mistakes in the Morse Code Mini Game *'Demolitions Badge' — Complete the Land Mine Mini Game *'Codebreaker' — Discover the level unlock cheat code by deciphering the secret Morse Code message *'No Fly Zone' — Shoot down 250 planes *'One Man Army' — 1500 kills in Campaign or Quick Play mode *'Headhunter' — 100 headshots in Campaign or Quick Play mode *'Slow Learner' — Die 10 times *'I Love Quotes' — Die 50 times *'Russian Victory' — Complete the Russian Campaign *'American Victory' — Complete the American Campaign *'British Victory' — Complete the British Campaign *'Combat Ready' — Complete 10 Quick Play levels *'Instant Action Addic't — Complete 40 Quick Play levels *'Firestarter' — 25 kills with the flamethrower *'Quick Draw' — 250 kills with a pistol *'Mad Bomber' — Destroy 20 targets from the bomber *'Fixed Defende'r — 500 kills on fixed emplacements *'Kneecapper' — 100 kills when crouched *'Pugilist' — 50 kills from melee *'Frag Fiend' — 50 kills from grenades *'Up and Over' — Mantle 100 times *'Tank Hunter' — Destroy 25 tanks *'Challenger' — Complete all Challenges *'Return to Sender' — Kill an enemy by returning thrown grenade *'Quick Reflexes' — 25 kills by returing thrown grenades *'Distant Hunter' — 50 kills with a sniper rifle *'Too Much Free Time' — Receive all other awards Modern Warfare: Mobilized *'At Your Command — '''Achieve Rank - General of the Army *'Casual Player — Complete 10 quick play levels *'''Death is no Deterrent — Die 50 times *'Déjà vu — '''Complete 100 quick play levels *'Duck and Cover — 50 Single Player kills from grenades *'Fast Hands — '''25 Single Player by returning thrown grenades *'Hot Potato — 'Kill enemy in Single Player by returning thrown grenade *'Mad Skillz — 'Complete all Challenge Missions *'Making Quick Work — '100 Single Player Headshots *'Multiplayer Madness — 5000 Multiplayer kills *'Pack Rat —' Find All Collectables *'Sitting Duck —' 500 Single Player kills on fixed emplacements *'Slow Learner — '''Die 10 times in Single Player *'Tank Commander — Destroy 25 tanks *'The Hard Way — '''250 Single Player kills with a Pistol *'Through the Crosshairs — 50 Single Player kills with a Sniper Rifle *'Too Much Free Time — '''100% Completion *'Up Close and Personal'' —''50 Single Player kills from melee *'Well Rounded Soldier — '''Kill with every player gun in the game *'Whole Lotta Bullets — '1500 Single Player kills Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *'The Recruit: 'Campaign Complete on Recruit *'The Commander: 'Campaign Complete on Regular *'The Elite: 'Campaign Complete on Hardened *'Fast Hands: 'Kill an enemy in SP by returning thrown grenade. *'Slow Learner: Ten SP Deaths *'Moving Target: '''50 deaths *'Practicing: Complete 10 quick play missions *'Battle Tested: '''Complete 50 quick play missions *'Hack-n-Slash: 'Finish an SP mission using only the knife *'From the Hip: 'Finish an SP mission without using ADS *'Detonated: 'Blow up a grenade using a grenade in SP *'Crackshot: 'Shoot a grenade in the air *'Nine Lives: 'Nine near-death experiences *'Challenger: 'Complete all Challenge missions *'Finish Him: 'Kill 250 SP enemies that are in Last Stand *'Boomerang: '25 SP kills by returning thrown grenades *'Tink-Tink-Tink: '100 SP grenade kills *'Cut Up: '100 SP knife kills *'Long Distance: '100 SP sniper rifle kills *'Head Hunter: '250 SP headshots *'Gunslinger: '250 SP pistol kills *'Cleaner: '1500 SP kills *'Collector: 'Find all 30 collectibles *'Silent Assassin: 'Win a match in multiplayer using only the knife *'No Respect: 'Win a match in multiplayer without using ADS *'Domination: 'Win an MP match with a kill/death ratio of 3:1 or better *'Dominated: End an MP match with a kill/death ratio of 1:10 or worse *'Perfection:' Win an MP match with zero deaths. *'Rampage:' 15 kill streak *'Zero Sum:' In a match, kill yourself and five enemies with a cooked grenade *'From the Grave:' 25 MP afterlife kills *'Camper:' In MP, kill 25 enemies less than three seconds after they spawn *'Last Word:' 25 Last Stand kills *'Knife Fighter:' Stab ten knife-wielding enemies in MP *'Slice and Dice:' Knife multiple players in one swing in MP *'Unseen: '''250 kills using Camouflage *'Perky: 'Win an MP match with each perk. *'Full Arsenal: 'Unlock all weapons in multiplayer *'Reaper: 'Ten thousand multiplayer kills *'Mastered: '''100% Completion Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Category:Achievements Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance